The present invention relates to electrical leaf switches and, in particular, to means for providing protection therefor.
Leaf switches are commonly used in all types of electrical and mechanical devices, and include two resilient leafs or blades carrying contact buttons which are normally spaced-apart. The blades are deflectable toward each other for closing the switch contacts. The environments in which leaf switches are used are commonly dirty and frequently result in buildup of dust, grease or other contaminants on the switch contacts which may interfere with the electrical connection between the contacts and cause malfunctioning of the switch.